


Amidst the Pale City

by FreakyFox1128



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game), Little Nightmares 2 - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyFox1128/pseuds/FreakyFox1128
Summary: I kind of did it based on the Veronica song from the first game.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Amidst the Pale City

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of did it based on the Veronica song from the first game.

Distorted nightmares in the city  
The rotten house, oh no, no, no  
Run, run, run, we have to run  
The gun goes off, no more Hunter amidst the trees.

Hello, hello, new faces in school today  
Hang her, hang her, let’s have some fun  
Oh no, oh no, he smashed us up  
The Teacher could not catch them, no more children amidst the lockers.

Foul, foul, foul smell in the hospital  
The light, the light, stops the false patients  
Come, come, lure him in  
Burn the ashes, no more Doctor amidst the halls.

The door is open, he is free  
He has her, he has her, the man in the tv  
He’s here, he’s here, get rid of him  
Distort him, no more Man amidst the tvs.

The tower, the tower, it started with the tower  
The music, the music, is the key  
To find her, find her, oh dear she’s rotten  
Break the box, cure her amidst the rot.

You helped her, you helped her, now we’ll see  
Run, run, the eyes all see  
Oh dear, oh dear, she left you lonely  
Look at what you’ve become, the boy is the Man amidst the tvs.


End file.
